


Episode V - The Porn Strikes Back

by BoredPerson69



Series: Original Trilogy - Porn Re-Writes [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Luke Skywalker is a cock-slut, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Past Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dream incest, empire re-written with porn, implied sex addiction, random sex in random places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPerson69/pseuds/BoredPerson69
Summary: Rebelling, Jedi Training... Parenting. This is the reality for Luke Skywalker and Han Solo now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's the sequel to A New Porn y'all keep badgering me for.
> 
> This fic is 2/3 completed on a word document on my laptop, so expect sporadic updates in the final few chapters.
> 
> UPDATE: 4th Nov 2016 - My laptop was fucked, and I've lost this entire fic after taking it in to get fixed cos I forgot to back it up (I know, I'm an idiot), so updates will be temporarily be discontinued until I have time to re-write them :\

It wasn’t the first time Luke Skywalker had an armful of screaming toddler. No matter how much prior warning he gave his son, bedtime was always a nightmare. Every night Luke told Anakin “Ten more minutes, then it’s bed time.” And each time the ten minutes was up, the three-year-old would get fussy.

 

Anakin would kick and scream as his dad carried him through the Rebel base on the ice planet of Hoth to his room, getting sympathetic glances from his fellow rebels as he passed. Sometimes Luke thought that blowing up the Death Star was easier than getting his offspring to settle for the night.

 

Eventually, Anakin stopped squirming enough for his dad to strip him and get him into his little pyjamas.

 

“Go pick a story,” Luke said, setting the three-year-old on the ground. Anakin padded to the shelf of Datapads and handed one over. It was his favourite; The Three Wookies.

 

As usual, the young fighter pilot only got two-thirds of the way through reading the story before his son dropped off to sleep. He looked so angelic curled up on his side, his little thumb slowly sliding out his mouth. Anakin was like a miniature version of his other parent, Han Solo. They had the same fluffy brown hair, the same eyes, face, build… everything. There was almost nothing physically that suggested that Anakin was related to Luke. But his stubborn personality and the uncanny ability to get what he wanted with an adorable smile was all inherited from the Skywalker side.

 

Switching the datapad off, Luke gently rose from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler. He turned on the security monitor, and headed to his own room across the snowy hall.

 

Luke flopped onto his bed with a relieved sigh. The worst part of the day was over. Now he just had a few hours to wait and his husband would be back from his mission to Ord Mantell.

 

Checking the time, he discovered that Han would be back in less than two hours. It gave Luke enough time to have a shower, and make preparations to show the smuggler how much he missed him.

 

 

When Han entered the bedroom he shared with Luke, he found that the room wasn’t as bright as it normally was; he could still see perfectly fine, but the lighting was set to give an obvious mood.

 

“Welcome home,” came a voice from the bed. Han turned his attention to the source and saw Luke lying back propped up on his elbows, wearing nothing but red lace panties and sporting a large hard-on.

 

“I see you’ve missed me,” the smuggler smirked as he shucked off his jacket and prowled his way to the young blonde.

 

Luke nodded his head, seductively biting his bottom lip. Han perched on the side of the bed, bringing his husband’s face to his and pressing a kiss against those soft lips.

 

The blonde pulled away and looked into Han’s eyes with determination. “You have too many clothes on. Take them off.” The smuggler groaned and unfastened his shirt, throwing it to the ground before capturing Luke into another searing kiss. Pushing his husband onto his back, Han began sucking and biting at the sensitive spot just below Luke’s jawbone. All the previous hickeys had disappeared from the former farmboy’s neck and chest… Han had to rectify this immediately, and Luke agreed judging by the way he moved his head to give his husband better access.     

 

Han felt Luke grabbing at his belt, trying to undo it, but failing due to Han’s lips still being attached to his neck. “Han… please…” Luke breathed. “I need your cock in me.”

 

Pulling away, the smuggler was satisfied with the red mark he left on the blonde’s neck, which will be _very_ visible come the morning. So he toed off his boots, and tossed his pants and underwear onto the floor, kneeling before his husband; buck-naked.

 

Leaning down, Han mouthed at the lace fabric, feeling Luke’s hardened member give a twitch as he massaged his balls with one hand, while the other fondled the blonde’s nipples. A small wet patch was beginning to appear at the front of Luke’s underwear. Knowing his husband was leaking for him, was making Han’s dick even harder.

 

Han hooked his thumbs inside the panties and pulled them down and off the former farmboy’s slender hips; exposing the long, hard cock that made the smuggler’s mouth water.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Han whispered as he threw the garment haphazardly over his shoulder.

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Luke replied, bringing the brunette’s head down to give him a deep, desperate kiss. “Now fuck me.”

 

Han chuckled. “Oh, yeah. I’m gonna screw you so hard, you won’t be able to sit for a week.” His words causing Luke’s breath to hitch.

 

“You gonna do it, or just talk about it?” The blonde challenged with a smirk.

 

His question was answered with Han attaching his mouth to the other side of Luke’s neck, sucking and biting an identical bruise to the previous one. Han ground his erection down against his husband’s, the precum leaking from their cocks made the rubbing together so much smoother, making both men groan in pleasure.

 

“I want to show you something,” Luke said, his breathing laboured.

 

Han leaned back on his heels and raised an eyebrow in interest; watching as Luke closed his eyes and reached out his right hand. Nothing happened for several moments, but then their bedside drawer shot open by itself and the large bottle of lube flew out and into the young pilot’s hand.

 

“Whoa.” Was all that Han was able to say. “Jedi magic. That’s so hot...” Once again, the smuggler crashed their lips together, probing his tongue inside the wet heat of Luke’s mouth while simultaneously taking the lube from his husband.

 

“Hurry up,” Luke moaned as Han slicked up his fingers. “I need you inside me!”

 

“Horny little slut, aren’t you?” Han smirked, pouring some lube on the blonde’s entrance.

 

“I haven’t had sex in almost two weeks,” Luke whined. “Of course I’m horny!” He pulled his knees up to his chest, giving Han as much access as he could.

 

Han plunged two fingers inside Luke’s hole at the same time, almost immediately hitting the sweet-spot and making the young pilot arch his back off the bed with a loud, wanton groan. Working his fingers in and out of his husband’s body was making Han’s dick throb between his legs. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Luke…” Han’s voice was strained. “Do you think… you’re stretched enough?”

 

Luke was breathing hard. “Probably not,” he said. “But I don’t care. I need your cock in me…”

 

It was all Han needed to hear. He pulled out his fingers and slicked up his length; pushing all the way into the blonde with one swift thrust. Luke’s nails dug into his husband’s shoulders as the burn from lack of prep shot throughout his body.

 

“You OK?” The smuggler whispered.

 

“Yeah,” Luke breathed. “Just give me a minute before you start moving.”

 

Han began kissing Luke’s throat in hopes of alleviating the discomfort. “You don’t have enough marks. How will anyone know you’re mine?” the brunette said as he commenced sucking at the younger man’s Adam’s apple. Pleased with the response he was getting from the blonde, Han sucked harder, until he was sure there would be a third bruise in the morning. He then gave a hard bite just between Luke’s collarbone and pulse-point causing Luke’s breathing to become more erratic, as though he had just jumped into a freezing lake.

 

In the three years they had been sleeping together, Han and Luke quickly worked out what the other liked. For example, Luke loved marking and being marked. He enjoyed the knowing looks on the rebellion fighters faces when he showed up with a fresh hickey or teeth marks on his neck, or when they noticed the scratches down Han’s back when they changed for a mission. Knowing this, Han made it his duty to make sure he left a new token on Luke’s skin everytime they made love.

 

“OK,” Luke said, his voice low. “You can move now.”

 

Han slowly began moving his hips in gentle circles, careful not to move too much in fear of hurting the man he loved. Luke’s eyes were screwed shut as the burn returned.

 

“I can stop if it’s too much?” Han offered.

 

“No! No, keep going. The pain is lessening now.”

 

Luke wasn’t lying, the burn was slowly ebbing away; not as quickly as if he were stretched properly, but enough that the pleasure was building as Han hit his prostate. The young pilot’s hisses of pain turned to gasps of arousal, and not too long after, Luke was begging his husband to go harder.

 

The smuggler did as he was told and snapped his hips forward, the contraction of Luke’s hole massaging his cock.

 

“Luke… I don’t think I’m gonna last long…”

 

Luke moaned in response “Me neither…”

 

Han moved his hand to wrap around the younger man’s length giving it hard and fast strokes. Luke let out a loud shout and came all over his stomach and Han’s fist. A few thrusts later, and the brunette was spilling himself inside his husband.

 

The couple stayed where they were, sweating and panting as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Once it did, Han gently pulled out of Luke and scooped him up into his arms in a loving embrace.

 

“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow,” Luke laughed, his head resting on his husband’s chest. “But I really don’t care. I needed that.”

 

Han smiled as he pressed a kiss to the blonde’s head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too…” Luke said, some hesitation in his voice.

 

“What the matter?” Han asked worried. “Did I go to hard? Did I hurt you?”

 

“No!” Luke said. “No… it’s just… Something I’ve been meaning to bring up for a while now.”

 

“What is it?” the concern was obvious in the smuggler’s voice.

 

“Well, for a couple of months, I’ve been thinking about Anakin, and how he’s the only child on the base. And that it’s not fair for him to have nobody his age to play with.”

 

“Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?” Han asked, his tone not giving anything away.

 

“Depends what you think I’m suggesting,” Luke replied with a nervous laugh.

 

“That you want another baby.”

 

“Maybe… what do you think?” Luke asked lifting his head up. “I could get the contraceptive-chip implant removed. Unless you want to carry it this time? Then you can get yours removed. But if you don’t want another one, just say so… I mean, it’s just a thought…”

 

“Kid… it’s not that I don’t _want_ another child.” Han said solemnly. “It’s just… The rebellion isn’t the place for a baby. There’s a reason there aren’t any other children here; it’s not safe. The only reason Anakin’s here is because neither of us have any friends or family outside the rebellion who we trust to look after him.”

 

Luke sighed and nodded, “You’re right.” He said. “It was just a thought,” the blonde lay back down on Han’s chest. “Forget I said anything about it.”

 

The smuggler’s arms tightened around his husband’s slender frame. “One day, hopefully we can have another one. Just not right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Luke moaned in ecstasy as he inserted himself inside Leia’s wet pussy. It felt so good, almost like coming home after months away. He moved his right hand and gently stroked up her side, while the left kept him propped up as he kissed her with a deep passion. Leia gasped as he hit the sweet bundle of nerves deep inside her.

“I never thought fucking a girl would feel this amazing,” Luke whispered as the rebellion leader wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Luke allowed the noises of pleasure to fall freely from his mouth as he ground his hips into Leia over and over again. The young woman’s contented sighs told Luke that she was enjoying it as much as he was.

He felt her pussy tighten as she moaned loudly, climaxing around his length; taking Luke over the edge with her. He came with a shout, shooting his load inside her…

 

“Good morning,” said a smug male voice from somewhere in the distance.

Luke’s eyes fluttered open to see Han’s head poking out from between his legs under the thermal blanket; something white was threatening to dribble from the corner of his slightly swollen lips.

“That’s one way to wake me up,” Luke smirked as his husband moved up his body and kissed him. Luke tasted the salty tang of his cum on Han’s tongue.

“What were you dreaming about?” Han asked. “You were rutting against me like an animal in heat… not that I minded of course…”

Luke felt his face heat up. This was awkward. For some reason, he felt slightly nauseous. He was sure hw wouldn’t be able to look at Leia in the face again. Especially after the facial expressions he saw he saw her pull in his dream. 

“Judging by your silence, it wasn’t about me,” the smuggler teased. “So… who had the honour of dream-boning you?”

“Leia…” mumbled Luke, not looking at his husband.

Han let out a surprised noise that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a cough. “The princess?! Oh god, that’s hilarious. I was expecting Wedge or Dack or someone else with a penis.”

“I know!” Luke huffed. “Women aren’t really my thing, but… I don’t know… there’s something about Leia. It’s not sexual or… or romantic, but it’s like there’s some kind of connection… it’s difficult to explain.”

“Hey, hey kid,” Han soothed, placing kisses along Luke’s jaw. “It was just a dream. Don’t worry, I’m not thinking you’re going to run off with her royal highness. Trust me, everyone has a sex dream about someone they don’t particularly want to sleep with. Example; there was this one time I had a dream that Chewie and I -”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Luke interrupted. “I don’t want those kinds of mental images scarring my brain.”

Han laughed fondly, and leaned down to give his husband another deep kiss, probing his tongue inside the warm mouth, and rubbing his thumb over Luke’s cheek. When Han pulled away, the blonde whispered, “Do you think we have time for a quickie?”

The smuggler nipped at his lips and sighed “Unfortunately not. We’re on patrol duty today remember?”

Luke groaned and buried his face in Han’s neck, “No, it’s too cold.” He whined. “Can’t we just stay in bed? Chewie will be looking after Anakin all day anyway…”

This pulled another small laugh from the smuggler, “As tempting as that sounds, kid, we have to head out in less than an hour, and we still need to get Anakin up and give him his breakfast.”

Reluctantly, Luke agreed. He sat up, only to be greeted with a sharp pain shooting from his ass to half-way up his back. The young pilot winced and hissed in pain, as he gently got to his feet. “I’m feeling the effects of last night,” he grimaced as he slightly limped his way to the wardrobe.

 

When the two men walked into their son’s bedroom, they were surprised to see that he was already awake and dressed. Chewie was standing in the middle of the room with a giggling Anakin swinging from one of his hairy arms.

It didn’t take Anakin long to notice his parents. “Papa!” he squealed dropping from the Wookie’s arm and landing far more gracefully than a three-year-old should. He ran towards Han, who immediately scooped him up in his arms, blowing raspberries against his cheeks; making the toddler give out that infectious giggle again.

“Hey, squirt!” Han greeted. “Have you missed me?”

“Uh-huh,” Anakin replied, nodding his head with much enthusiasm. He looked at Luke who was making his way over to thank Chewie for getting Anakin up, when the small boy asked, rather loudly, “Why daddy walk funny?”

Luke’s face went crimson as he stopped dead in his tracks with wide eyes and glanced towards his husband, who looked as though it was taking all his self-control not to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Well… you see Anakin…” Luke began awkwardly when it became obvious that no-one else was going to say anything. “Daddy and Papa… were… uh… playing a game last night… when Papa came home… and… uh… Daddy was being silly… and… uh… Papa accidentally hurt Daddy’s… um… leg… So it… uh… hurts a little when I walk.”

“What game?” Anakin asked innocently. Luke noticed that Han was biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

“It doesn’t matter,” Luke said quickly. “It was a silly game that can get you hurt, so I wouldn’t suggest you play it.”

“Then, why you play it?”

Before Luke could dig himself into a deeper hole, Chewie growled something to Han as he took the toddler from him. Luke’s limited understanding of Shyriiwook, the Wookie language, told him that Chewie mentioned something about food or eating before departing the room with Anakin.

As soon as the door slid shut, Han was immediately doubled over with laughter.

“It’s not funny!” the blonde scolded, crossing his arms.

“It was a bit,” Han chuckled, wiping his eyes. “Your face was priceless!”

“To be honest, I’m just glad he didn’t ask about these,” Luke said, gesturing to the hickeys on his neck; “What was I going to say? We got into a very heated game of Sabacc?” which sent Han into another fit of giggles.

Regaining his composure, Han eventually said “We need to head for breakfast. We’ll be out in that snow for a good few hours. Best to fuel up.”


	3. Chapter 3

The patrol was freezing and uncomfortable. Luke tried to keep from sitting down by squatting over the harness of the Tauntaun. It wasn’t easy, as everytime the Tauntaun ran, Luke was forced down, sending a sharp pain up his rear-end. That was the moment he decided he was never having sex again.

 

The young pilot was roused from his thoughts when he noticed something fall from the sky and land in the snowy plains of the ice planet. He removed his protective goggles and pulled out his electrobinoculars to survey the landscape.

 

The Tauntaun was shifting hesitantly beneath him. Luke pulled out his comlink and patched through to Han. “Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han sweetie, you reading me?”

 

“Loud and clear, baby.” Came Han’s voice through the comlink. “What’s up?”

 

“Well, I’ve finished my circle. I don’t pick up any life readings.”

 

“Yeah, there’s not enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser.” Han replied bitterly. “The sensors are placed, so I’m going back. You joining me?”

 

“Of course,” Luke said, with a fond smile. “I’ll meet you back at the base shortly, there’s a meteor that hit the ground near here, I wanna check it out. It shouldn’t take long.”

 

“Alright, but be careful. I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Luke replied before switching off the communicator. He pulled the reins on the Tauntaun, but the creature didn’t move. Luke could sense its nervousness and gave it a pat in hope to calm it. “Hey, steady girl. What’s the matter? You smell something?”

 

Suddenly, the blonde had a feeling that he should dodge something. He tried to duck, but his backside hit the saddle and another bolt of pain shot up his spine. Which was nothing compared to the mauling he endured because of his inability to react quick enough.

 

The last thing Luke heard before drifting into unconsciousness was his Tauntaun’s screams of fear being cut short as its neck was snapped.

 

 

 

Han arrived at back at the main hangar just as the new food and medical supplies had been delivered. He headed to the Falcon and saw that Anakin was watching Chewie with fascination as the Wookie repaired something on top of the ship.

 

“Papa!” the toddler squealed as he noticed Han approach. With the Wookie’s help, Anakin carefully descended the top hatch of the Falcon, and came running out the entrance to greet his father.

 

“Hey, squirt. Did you have fun with Chewie?” the smuggler asked as he picked up his son and gave him a hug.

 

“Uh-huh. I watch fix Falcon. I like ships.” The small boy replied excitedly.

 

“You do?” Han smiled.

 

“Uh-huh,” Anakin nodded. “I fly like you and Daddy when I big.”

 

“You want to be a pilot?” Han asked. This was the first time Anakin had expressed any desire as to what he wanted to be when he grew up.

 

Again, Anakin nodded. “I be rebel!”

 

Han chuckled as he carried his son through the hangar, taking him to get some dinner. They were passing the monitoring station when one of the controllers, General Rieekan, approached the smuggler.

 

“General Solo, has commander Skywalker reported in yet?” Rieekan asked.

 

“No, he’s checking out a meteorite that hit near him,” Han replied.

 

“With all the meteor activity in this system, it’ll be difficult to spot approaching ships,” Rieekan lamented.

 

Han nodded. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stay and chat, I’ve got to get this little one some food, excuse me.” he said, bouncing Anakin into a more secure position on his hip and heading to the dining hall.

 

Once both he and his son were fed, Han returned to the main hanger to assist Chewie with the repairs to the Falcon. Anakin giggled as the two friends bickered over the freighter.

 

“Why did you take this apart now?” Han shouted at his co-pilot. “Put them back together right now!”

 

Chewie growled something, causing Han to roll his eyes in frustration.

 

Their arguing only came to an end when Threepio interrupted telling them that Princess Leia was worried about Luke as he hadn’t returned and she didn’t know where he was.

 

“ _I_ don’t know where he is!” Han grumbled at the golden droid.

 

“Nobody knows where he is.” Threepio replied.

 

The brunette’s heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean ‘nobody knows’?” he demanded, glancing out the hanger to notice that night was falling.

 

Han quickly rushed from the Falcon calling for the Deck Officer to find out whether Luke had come in the South entrance. When the officer returned to tell him that Luke hadn’t come back, Han’s guts twisted in fear. He felt something bad had happened, and was worried that Luke had run into some kind of trouble… again.

 

“He might have forgotten to check in?” the Deck Officer suggested.

 

“Not Likely.” Han sighed. “Are the speeders ready?”

 

“Not yet. We’re having some trouble adapting them to the cold.” Replied the officer.

 

“Then I’ll just have to go out on Tauntauns.”

 

“Sir, the temperature is dropping too rapidly,” The officer advised.

 

“That’s right,” Han snapped. “And my husband’s out in it!”

 

“Your Tauntaun will freeze to death before you hit the first marker!” Protested the deck officer.

 

“Then I’ll see you in hell!”

 

 

Luke awoke inside what he assumed to be a cave. He couldn’t really tell as it was difficult to concentrate on anything which wasn’t pain. He also appeared to be upside down, which complicated matters; the blood rushing to his head made him feel incredibly woozy. The young blonde’s feet were frozen to the roof of the cave, and his hands were hanging roughly a foot from the ground. Luke felt as though his face was caked in something, he was going to guess dried blood. The ice creature was sitting not far from him, munching on some unidentified meat-product.

 

Luke unsuccessfully tried to free himself from the strong grip of the ice, before spotting his lightsaber _just_ out of reach. The pilot took a deep breath, steadying his emotions, closed his eyes with his hand stretched out and concentrated. It worked! The saber jumped into his hand, and Luke was able to slice into the ice, and liberate himself from his frozen restraints.

 

The Wampa took notice of Luke’s movements and advanced towards the young man, giving out a horrific growl. In self-defence, Luke swung his weapon at the creature, chopping its arm off, distracting it long enough to give him the chance to escape the cave.

 

Luke made his way through the snow-storm, not knowing if he was going in the right direction. He had to make it back to the base. He had to see Han and Anakin again. But he was weak. His body was protesting against his mind, and not long after, Luke collapsed in the snow, barely able to keep conscious.

 

Lifting his head up, he saw, through the snow, a figure. It looked like Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke was sure he was hallucinating. The figure was faint; Luke could see right through him. So clearly there was no way it could be real.

 

“Luke… Luke…”

 

“Ben?” the blonde replied weakly, still unsure if what he was seeing was the real deal.

 

“You must go to the Dagobah system,” Obi-Wan told him. “There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me.”

 

As the figure disappeared, something else became more visible. This new thing was more solid, and was moving towards Luke at an alarming rate. The young pilot tried to get away from the unidentified creature, but he slipped into unconsciousness before he could move an inch.

 

Han dismounted the Tauntaun and hurried over to his snow-covered husband. Luke wasn’t moving, the smuggler cradled the blonde head in his arms as he looked for a sign that Luke was alright.

 

“Luke! Luke!” Han shouted urgently, shaking the unconscious boy in his arms. “Come on, baby. Don’t do this! Please be OK!” Han smacked Luke’s face, hoping to rouse his husband, but he remained unmoving. He placed a kiss on the rebel’s ice-cold lips. Only then did Luke let out a small moan. Han nearly missed it due to the howling winds, but relief swept over him when Luke’s eyebrows knitted together in a small frown.

 

A distressed noise sounded from behind the smuggler. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see his Tauntaun expire. Getting an idea, Han dragged his husband and lay him against the dead Tauntaun’s belly.

 

“Ben… Ben…” Luke moaned.

 

“Hang on, baby.” Said Han, brushing his lips against the blonde’s forehead.

 

“Dagobah system…”

 

Luke wasn’t making much sense. Han assumed the boy was delirious from hypothermia. The brunette took Luke’s lightsaber, pressed the button on the handle to ignite it, and sliced open the Tauntaun’s belly.

 

The odour that emitted from the carcass was foul. It was like rotten meat and a large septic tank mixed together with a little bit of vomit thrown in to give it that truly horrific smell. It made Han’s eyes water the odour was so strong. “I’m so sorry, baby.” Han mumbled as he stuffed Luke’s inert form inside the Tauntaun. “I know it smells bad, but it’ll keep you warm while I build the shelter. Ugh… and I thought they smelled bad on the outside…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's finally got round to writing the lost chapters! :) But I can't promise regular updates considering I've got a fuck-ton of work to do for uni between now and the new year (In the form of 7 essays - kill me). But I'll update when I have some free time, and I'm not crying :p

Han and Luke were eventually rescued the next morning by the rescue party the rebels sent out when Han failed to reappear by sun-up.

 

As soon as they got back to the base, Luke was rushed immediately to the medical centre. Once Han knew his husband was in safe hands, he headed to find Anakin and Chewie.

 

“I want my daddy!” Han heard Anakin’s voice sob loudly as he entered the Millennium Falcon. When the smuggler approached the main hold, he heard Chewie growl something trying to calm the upset toddler.

 

“Hey, squirt,” Han said softly as the door slid open. Anakin was sitting on the holo-chess table; his eyes were slightly puffy, and his cheeks blotchy and tear-streaked. An exasperated-looking Chewbacca was sat on the seat around the table.

 

“Where Daddy?” Anakin instantly demanded.

 

“He’s being looked after by the medi-droids,” Han explained. “He’s going to be OK once they patch him up.”

 

“He not dead?” Anakin said, giving his father a hopeful, watery smile.

 

“No, son. He’s gonna be just fine.”

 

“Me see!” Anakin jumped down from the table and made a beeline towards the door, but Han scooped him up in his arms before he could reach it.

 

“Not just yet,” said Han. “He’s still in the bacta tank, but aunt Leia will call me when he’s ready for visitors. Let’s go have a nap while we wait, yeah?”

 

Han carried his son to the room he usually shared with Luke, but couldn’t drop off. Luke was going to be OK. Why was he so worried? As he gazed at Anakin, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit more calm as he watched the sweet, angelic-looking toddler curled up asleep beside him.

 

It was strange. How did his life end up like this? Just over four years ago, he was happily travelling the galaxy with Chewie. Screwing whoever took his fancy. Male, female, human, alien. It didn’t matter to Han Solo so long as he got a decent lay out of it. But, on a routine stop for fuel on a planet he was only acutely aware of existed, he bumped into a sexy, young blonde. And Han, thinking with his dick (like he usually did), took him back on the Falcon and had quite possibly the best sex of his life. But, being so awe-struck by the kid’s beauty, he forgot to wear a condom, and ended knocking up said kid. Now, he, _Han Solo_ was married with a child… if only Lando could see him now…

 

Han must’ve fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, his commlink was beeping and it was the next morning, according to the ship’s clock. It was Leia on the other end of the commlink, telling him that Luke was awake, and he, Anakin, and Chewie could come visit if they felt up for it.

 

The three of them left immediately for the recovery room, where they found Luke sat up on a small, single bed, and Leia perched on the end of it. Han’s stomach twisted when he saw the cuts and bruises on his husband’s face. He wished the Wampa was still alive so he could kill it himself.

 

Anakin squealed “Daddy!” and took a running jump onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his dad, burying his face against his chest. “You OK?”

 

“I’m alright, little guy.” Luke smiled down at his son. “A little sore, but alright.”

 

“I dunno,” Han said, lacing his fingers with Luke’s. “You look more than alright to me. In fact, I’d say you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark.”

 

“Thanks to you,” Luke said with a fond smile, as Han bent down and kissed him on the lips.

 

“That’s two you owe me, junior.” Han replied as he pulled away from Luke’s face. The older man then turned to Leia and said to her, in the sincerest way he could; “Listen, Leia, thank you… for watching out for Luke while I was looking after Anakin.”

 

“Of… of course,” Leia responded, looking quite surprised. “I’m guessing you two want to be alone for a bit?”

 

Luke nodded enthusiastically, and told Anakin to go with Leia and Chewie, “Papa and I have really boring things to talk about,” he said.

 

Once the door had slid shut, Luke grabbed Han around the back of the neck and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss and slowly moved his hand to rub at his husband’s chest. Han cupped his hand around Luke’s cheek and he gently probed his tongue in the wet heat of the younger man’s mouth; eliciting a barely audible moan from him.

 

“So…” Han said suggestively as he pulled away.

 

“So…” Luke repeated, matching Han’s tone.

 

“How are we going to do this? There’s not much room on the bed for both of us.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” said Luke with a small smirk. He then pulled the blanket off his legs and onto the floor; revealing the tenting in his pants, and spread his legs to either side of the bed.

 

Han removed his clothing as quickly as he could, and clambered between the blonde’s slender, yet muscular, legs. Han’s cock was already half-hard as he leaned down to kiss his husband once again. As their tongues slid together, the older man slipped one hand inside Luke’s tunic, while the other undid the loosely tied cord around the young pilot’s waist; gently sliding the garment from his body.

 

Luke’s chest was exposed at last, meaning Han could go to town on those perfect perky nipples of his. Sucking and biting his way down the blonde’s neck, and licking against the fine hairs on his chest, Han eventually reached the pink buds and immediately sucked one into his mouth. Luke let out a sharp breath of pleasure, as though he had just been pushed out into the Hoth plains.

 

Whilst Han’s mouth was busy with Luke’s top half, his hands wandered down to his husband’s trousers. Han hooked his thumbs inside the elasticated waistband, and pulled them down, finally getting Luke as naked as he was. Luke kicked the pants onto the floor and bent his knees up to bracket around the brunette’s waist.

 

“Mmmhh… Han, you feel so good!” Luke moaned as Han sunk his teeth into his pulse-point. “But… please…”

 

“Please what, baby?” Han asked as he licked his way back down the younger man’s torso, giving little kisses to the stretch marks around his abdomen, from when Luke was pregnant with Anakin.

 

“Go lower…” Luke breathed.

 

Han looked up at Luke’s face; his cheeks were slightly pink, he was biting is bottom lip, trying not to make too much noise, and there was sweat beginning to form around his hairline.

 

“You’re wish is my command,” Han grinned, sliding down to Luke’s fully erect cock, and giving it a gentle lick along the shaft. He proceeded to lick at the younger man’s balls, sucking one into his mouth for a couple of seconds, then giving the same treatment to the other. Luke’s breath was becoming more laboured, as Han sucked and bit a bruise onto the blonde’s inner thigh.

 

“Are you going to suck me off, or what?” Luke asked, sounding somewhat irritated.

 

“Or what,” Han replied smugly before grabbing Luke around the back of his legs, and lifting them up and over, until Luke was practically bent in half. “I’m gonna eat you out.”

 

Before Luke could say anything, he felt his husband’s tongue slide from his tailbone to his perineum. Then Han parted Luke’s ass cheeks and began sucking the skin around the puckered flesh, occasionally pushing the wet muscle press against his hole.

 

It wasn’t long before Han could fit his entire tongue into Luke’s ass. Luke was holding his legs up to his chest with his wrists, his hands curled into fists, and was making the most obscene noises, while Han’s index finger pumped inside the loosened ring of muscle alongside his tongue.

 

“Han…” Luke moaned. “Fuck me… _please_!”

 

The smuggler raised his head from between his husband’s ass cheeks, his lips and chin shining with spit, his eyes blown with lust, and his cock-head drooling with precum. “But I don’t have any lube,” Han said regretfully.

 

“There’s some over in that cupboard over there,” Luke said pointing at the opposite wall. “I saw it when the medi-droid was updating my file…”

 

Han nodded and gently placed Luke back down on the bed before dashing over to the cupboard Luke pointed to. Inside were dozens of data-pads, plus a large jar of medicinal lubricant on the bottom shelf.

 

“You ready, baby?” Han asked as he unscrewed the lid of the jar and placed it on a ledge just behind his husband.

 

“Stupid question,” Luke said with an excited grin.

 

Han gave a low chuckle as he returned to his position on the bed. Luke lay back and spread his legs once again, biting his lip as he watched his husband liberally coat his fingers in the gloopy substance.

 

Luke gave a small shudder when he felt the coolness of Han’s index finger circle around his hole.

 

“Cold, huh?” Han laughed. But he didn’t give the younger man time to respond before he pushed his finger inside. Han didn’t need to move the digit very much as barely any time had passed since the rimming.

 

There was a little more resistance when the middle finger was added, but Luke was pushing down, silently begging for more.

 

Han wrapped his hand around his husband’s length while pushing in the third finger, causing Luke to make a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a gasp.

 

“Yeah… You like that, don’t you baby?” Han whispered, his voice wrecked with lust. Luke could only nod, his vocal chords too busy moaning in pleasure. “Want me to fuck you now?”

 

“Ahh… Fuck! Yes!” Luke screamed, his eyes screwed shut, clearly trying to stop himself from cumming too soon.

 

Han said nothing as he removed his fingers from Luke’s ass, who whined at the sudden loss. The brunette slicked up his cock so quickly, it was beyond a skill at this point. And began to slowly ease himself inside.

 

Once fully seated, Han leaned down and captured Luke’s lips in another searing kiss until the blonde told him to move. Once Luke gave the word, Han moved his hips slowly, pulling out so only his cock-head was inside his husband’s hole, then pushed back in just as agonisingly slow. And then back out, and back in; each thrust taken at such a leisurely pace, Luke was practically screaming at Han to go harder.

 

It took a while, but eventually Han sped up, angling his thrusts to perfectly hit Luke’s prostate with every movement. The older man raised his husband’s legs so that they were bent over his shoulders, and took hold of Luke’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

 

“I know how much… ahh… you like to… oh… cu… cum on my dick,” Han moaned as he pounded hard and fast into the slender body beneath him. “Not… ahh… not gonna touch you, baby.”

 

Han wasn’t sure if Luke heard him at all; the young pilot’s eyes had rolled back, his mouth was slack, and he was almost screaming in pleasure as his sweet spot was stimulated over and over and over… until Han felt the hole around his cock tighten, and thick, white ropes of cum spurted from the end of Luke’s dick, and sprayed up his stomach dribbling as far up as his chest.

 

“Fuck… mmmhh… so hot…”  Han grunted before his stomach muscles contracted and he spilled his seed deep inside Luke.

 

Han’s arms gave out and he landed on top of the blonde, both barely able to catch their breaths. Han felt Luke kiss the top of his head, and he hummed with satisfaction.

 

“At least this time we used lube,” Luke chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a garuntee, but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by the first couple weeks in December


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sin. Pure, unadulterated sin.

Luke was released from the medical unit the next day. All his wounds had healed overnight, and the only thing that remained of his ordeal was a small, barely noticeable scar on his top lip.

 

He headed to the hangar where he knew he would find Han working on the Falcon. And, sure enough, there he was with dark protective goggles on, and ksparks flying from the area he was working on.

 

Han stopped working the moment he saw Luke approach, and removed his goggles. “Hey,” he greeted, giving Luke a kiss on the forehead. “Why aren’t you in the medical unit?”

 

“I got discharged this morning,” Luke said, wrapping his arms around Han’s shoulders in a tight hug. “The medi-droid checked me over and said I was back to being fit and healthy.”

 

“Great. In that case, you can give me a hand mending the Falcon,” Han smirked.

 

“This piece of shit _still_ giving you bother?” Luke asked, his eyebrows raising in mild disbelief.

 

“She’s _not_ a piece of shit!” Han scolded, giving Luke a small smack on the arm. “She’ll get us from point A to point B, just as long as we don’t come under any heavy fire, which is what I’m trying to fix.”

 

“Why can’t you just _replace_ the shield generator, instead of just taping it together every few weeks?” Luke sighed.

 

“Yeah, sure. Because a generator compatible with a YT-1300 is just gonna fall out of the sky…” Han replied sarcastically, giving Luke a patronising glance.

 

“Well, why not?” Luke said, his voice rising slightly as he began to feel fairly agitated. “You’re the one who keeps bragging how easily customisable these ships are!”

 

“Listen, it’s not my fault!” Han shouted, he too was starting to raise his voice. “It’s not my fault every other time I go out on a supply run that we run into the Empire. It’s not my fault they know exactly what the Falcon looks like.”

 

“Yes, it is!” Luke shouted. “If you had just kept it looking like all the others, then the Empire wouldn’t know the difference between this one and every other freighter! But oh, no. Han Solo needs to be different. Han Solo doesn’t know what conspicuous means. To be honest, the way you fly, I’m not in the least bit surprised you got boarded!”

 

“Why are you so angry?” Han asked, although he too looked furious. “You’re starting to piss me off, Luke! Why are you attacking the Falcon?!”

 

“Because this damned ship is taking up all of your free time!” Luke yelled. “You realise we’ve only been able to sneak the odd quickie? We haven’t properly made love in weeks! Sometimes it’s like you don’t even want to be around your me or Anakin! It’s like we’re a burden to you, or something! Do you even know where he is right now?”

 

“He’s outside playing in the snow with Wedge.” The older man replied in a flat voice, no longer yelling. “Chewie’s helping some of the mechanics with some heavy lifting because their main droid is fucked, and since the Falcon needs fixed in case the Empire finds our base, Wedge offered to look after Anakin while I worked on it. I’m doing this so Anakin is safe if we need to make a quick getaway, because if anything happened to him, I’d never forgive myself.”

 

“Oh…” Luke mumbled looking at the ground. “I just thought… maybe… you preferred working on the ship rather than spending time with us…”

 

“No way,” Han said in a soft voice. “The two of you are my life. There’s nothing I’d rather do than be with you.”

 

Luke felt his face flush. It was something that had been building up for weeks at that point, but he hadn’t meant for it to blow up like that. “I’m sorry,” he said looking into Han’s eyes.

 

His husband shook his head. “Don’t be,” he said. “I suppose the past few weeks I haven’t been the best dad, or husband. Tomorrow, Chewie can work on the Falcon and me, you and Anakin can have the day just the three of us.”

 

Han slipped his hands around Luke’s waist and leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. Once the kiss had broken, Han immediately whispered into the younger man’s ear; “Meanwhile, I have some husband-ly duties to make up for.”

 

“Really?” Luke asked slyly, his face immediately cracking into an excited grin. And before Han had the chance to say or do anything, Luke grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the Falcon.

 

They had barely made it half way to their quarters, when Luke slammed Han against the metal wall, and attacked at his lips, grinding his semi-hard cock against his husband’s.

 

Luke assisted Han in removing his jacket, running his hands up against the older man’s chest, before carding his fingers through those soft brown locks, while his other hand squeezed Han’s ass, as he ground harder.

 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Luke felt Han’s dick harden through his trousers. “Oh, thank god,” Luke whispered. “I thought I was losing my touch.”

 

“Never,” Han replied, peppering kisses along the blonde’s smooth jaw. “I’m not as young as you, remember? I need a little longer to get it up.”

 

“Alright, grandpa,” Luke smirked before sinking to his knees. The young rebel undid his husband’s pants and pulled out the near-fully erect member, causing his mouth to water.

 

Luke gave the shaft a few teasing kitten-licks as he made his way to Han’s cock-head, which he was pleased to see already had a bead of pre-cum forming at the slit. Luke enveloped the head, and slowly swirled his tongue around it, the pre-cum mixing with his saliva, giving him the heavenly taste of pure _Han_.

 

Above him, Luke heard the smuggler hum contentedly, albeit, slightly strained. Raising his eyes, Luke noticed Han was looking at him, his eyes half-shut and his lip being worried by his teeth.

 

“Look at you…” Han breathed. “Mmmhh… Such a fucking slut. You look so innocent, but… ahh… you’re a dirty little whore... Always begging for cock.”

 

Luke’s dick was threatening to burst out his pants, he loved Han’s dirty talk, it always seemed to make him hornier; but he ignored his painful erection to focus on taking Han’s member all the way into his mouth. Luke still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of deep-throating yet, but he could take Han almost to the hilt; with only a finger’s width separating the younger man’s nose from the coarse dark curls surrounding his husband’s dick.

 

Luke bobbed his head along the shaft, occasionally moaning to give Han more pleasure from the vibrations, while his left thumb and forefinger circled around the base, giving gentle contractions, while the right hand fondled Han’s balls.

 

Han’s eyes fell completely shut as he threw his head back in ecstasy, chanting Luke’s name like some kind of mantra, and thrusting ever so gently into the blonde’s mouth. The smuggler’s moans became louder and his hips lost their rhythm, signalling to Luke that he was close.

 

Suddenly, Han went silent, and his hips stilled. Half a second later, Luke felt the first jet of cum spurt into his mouth, followed by another, and another, and another. Luke counted about seven bursts of the salty substance, and swallowed all of them with delight.

 

Luke stood up, feeling slightly lightheaded. Only to be immediately spun around and pinned top the wall by Han, who crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

“Now, let’s take care of you,” He growled as his hands grappled with Luke’s belt.

 

Luke’s cock was no sooner let out of its confines when it erupted: coating Han’s dark trousers in semen.

 

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled, feeling his face redden. He tried to hide his face in Han’s neck, but the smuggler just laughed fondly.

 

“I knew I was good, but God, kid!” He chuckled, running his fingers through the blonde head of hair that was trying to bury itself inside his skin.

 

“Come on, let’s get you out of those dirty pants,” Luke said, pulling his husband towards their sleeping quarters.

 

The pair quickly stripped out of their clothes and lay side-by-side on their bed, lips gently nipping at each other’s, as their hands roamed the other’s body.

 

Their kissing and groping got steadily more desperate, Luke lying partially on top of Han, as their tongues danced together.

 

Luke felt his member filling up as Han squeezed his ass and brought him closer to his body. The room was mostly silent, save for the smacking of lips and gentle moans as both men’s desires began to take over rational thought.

 

Han flipped the two of them over and resumed their make-out session, his hand reaching between Luke’s legs and slowly stroking his dick. Luke’s breath was coming out more ragged as his husband’s stokes quickened.

 

Kissing his way along Luke’s jaw, Han whispered “Love seeing you like this, baby,” before sinking his teeth into the younger man’s shoulder. Luke’s gasps were slowly becoming moans, he eyes rolled back as he thrust his hips to meet Han’s fist. The smuggler jerked Luke’s cock faster, giving it a little twist at the end.

 

Luke’s dick leaked precum like a damn fountain, Han’s fist was covered in the clear fluid as the blonde’s moans became louder, and more erratic.

 

Han could tell Luke was close; as Luke was dragging his nails along Han’s back desperately, taking some of the skin with him.

 

“FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK!!!” Luke screamed as cum shot out of his slit, coating Han’s hand and wrist in the white, sticky substance.

 

The smuggler continued to slowly pump Luke’s cock, milking as much cum out of it as he could, before raising his hand to his mouth, and licking it clean.

 

“Do I taste good?” Luke asked, sounding wrecked, his eyes half-lidded as he looked down at his husband.

 

“Always,” Han grinned as he leaned up and kissed Luke, who could taste himself on Han’s tongue.

 

“You’re still hard,” Luke whispered when the couple parted.

 

“It’s alright,” Han replied, laying his head down on Luke’s shoulder, and rubbing his hand along the pilot’s smooth chest. “I can wait a few minutes while you recharge. Then we can start round three.”

 

“Why wait?” Luke said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

 

Han barely had time to give his husband a quizzical look before he was rolled over onto his back, with Luke kneeling between his legs. Luke reached his hand out with his eyes closed, and a bottle of lube zoomed out from under the bed and into his outstretched fingers.

 

“Oh… Oh, yes!” Han breathed enthusiastically as he watched Luke slick up his fingers with the lube. “You gonna finger me, baby?”

 

“To start with,” Luke said with a wink as he smeared some of the lube against Han’s entrance.

 

One the hole was nice and lubed-up, Luke ran his finger around the outside of the puckered opening, then slowly began inserting his first finger past the tight ring of muscle.

 

Han didn’t bottom very often, so it took a little bit more prep to get him stretched enough than it did for Luke.

 

It took several minutes of one finger sliding in and out of his body before Han was ready to accept a second one. By this point, Luke’s own member was slowly rising with interest.

 

Han’s breathing was measured and uneven, as his ass was stretched open. Luke was deliberately avoiding his prostate so that he wouldn’t cum too early. Although, he did give Han’s cock the occasional stroke with his free hand in time with his fingers.  

 

By the time Han was prepped enough for a third finger to be added, he was gripping the bedsheets so hard, his knuckles were turning white, and he had his eyes shut tight while he breathed deeply.

 

Luke cocked his fingers, catching Han by surprise as his prostate was suddenly hit, he let out a sharp gaspy-moan.

 

“You are so hot right now,” Luke said in a low voice, leaning down to capture Han’s lips as his fingers worked in and out of the tight entrance.

 

By then, Luke’s cock was standing to attention, poking out between his slender legs. “You’ve made me hard again,” he said, pulling out his fingers, and slicking up his cock with the lube. “You feel that?” Luke said, rubbing his cock-head at his husband’s entrance. Han nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut, and now biting his bottom lip. “This is for you. All for you.”

 

Han let out a groan of arousal, Luke could feel through the force that Han was getting desperate. He decided to take pity on the poor guy, and slowly eased himself inside.

 

“Fucking finally!” Han breathed, bringing his knees up to bracket Luke’s hips. The smuggler tangled his fingers in Luke’s hair at the back of his head and pulled him down so their lips could meet.

 

Luke’s hands tightened their grip on his husband’s hips and bottomed out as their tongues slid silkily together. Han’s breathing was heavy and sweat was glistening on his face and chest, but he still found the energy to move his free hand to Luke’s chest and roll a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“You ready?” Luke whispered against Han’s mouth. Han nodded and placed both hands on Luke’s shoulders as Luke slowly pulled out of his husband’s tight hole, then slowly eased in again.

 

Han hummed as Luke’s dick prodded against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. “Ahh… Just there!” Han moaned when Luke hit the sweet spot again. “Keep going, baby… You feel so good!”

 

Luke’s thrusts were slow and deliberate to begin with, but he eventually picked up speed once he was sure Han could take it. “So tight…” Luke groaned. “Fuck… Ohh… Han… So good…”

 

“I’m so close, baby…” Han said, moving his hips to meet his husband’s fucking. “…gonna cum soon…”

 

Luke squeezed the base of Han’s dick. “Oh, no you’re not,” he said teasingly, increasing the pounding he was giving the smuggler.

 

“Oh, fucking hell, Luke!” Han shouted, sounding half frustrated and half aroused as he covered his face with his hands.

 

The room was filled with the noise of the two men’s moaning, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the gentle creaking of the bed as they rocked into each other.

 

Luke could feel his third orgasm of the day quickly approaching. He released Han’s dick, and gave it a few quick strokes until Han was spilling himself all over Luke’s fist and his own stomach.

 

A few thrusts later, and Luke came deep inside his husband, still thrusting until the aftershocks of his orgasm subsided, before pulling out and flopping down beside Han.

 

“Good?” Luke asked, breathlessly.

 

“Very,” Han replied, just as out of breath. “I know I’ve said this before, but; what did I do to deserve a sex-obsessed twink like you? It’s like you just walked outta my wet dreams… or porn holos.”

 

Luke laughed and gave Han a soft kiss on the lips. “Well, you’re gonna have to wake up, cos we’ve got an evacuation drill in ten minutes.”

 

“What?” Han groaned and checked the time. “It’s that time already?!”

 

“I’m afraid so,” Luke replied standing up and retrieving his pants from the floor, and throwing Han’s clothes to him. The two dressed in silence, but Luke could feel something was upsetting Han. “You OK?” he asked as Han slipped his white shirt on.

 

“Yeah,” Han sighed. “Just wish we had more time.”

 

Luke gave his husband a sly smile. “Well, we do still have a couple of minutes, if you wanted to blow me?”

 

Han immediately sat on the edge of the bed, looking like an excited pet. “Come on then, get your dick out!”

 

Luke gave a fond laugh and walked towards the smuggler, pulling his fly down and releasing his softened cock to Han who was already waiting with his mouth slightly open.

 

Less than a minute had passed and Luke was already half-hard, standing in front of a sitting Han, as Han bobbed his head along Luke’s shaft when the evac siren rang out.

 

“Keep going, it’s just a drill,” Luke whispered, looking down at Han who had stopped with his mouth stretched over the younger man’s member. Han gave an affirmative nod and resumed his duty.

 

Luke’s placed his hand on Han’s cheek as he thrust inside the wet heat of his mouth, Han’s own hands were placed loosely on Luke’s hips as he was able to deep-throat the rebel pilot.

 

A few more minutes had passed, and Luke was wondering if Han’s jaw was tired yet, when the bedroom door whooshed open and Leia came storming in, looking like she was ready to murder someone.

 

“Leia! Learn to knock!” Luke shouted, trying to pull out of Han’s mouth, but the smuggler kept him still with his strong grip on Luke’s hips. “We’re kinda busy in here…”

 

“There you both are! Do you not hear the siren?!” Leia demanded, completely ignoring the fact that Han was still giving her friend a blow-job.

 

“Yeah, the drill, I know.” Luke sighed, giving up on trying to free his still-hard cock from Han’s vice-like lips.

 

“No, it’s not a drill! The Empire has found us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
